The present invention relates to a system and method for switching digital subscriber line service in which new connections are switched in and obsolete connections are switched out.
High-speed data services are increasingly being deployed into the multiple-dwelling/multiple-tenant unit (MDU/MTU) environment. As a result, property managers are encountering new challenges. Since the deregulation of the telecom industry, the number of service providers and service options has grown exponentially. From the provisioning perspective, techniques are needed to allow the wide array of options to be connected to tenant premises. There are problems with pre-wiring tenant premises for fixed services due to the rate of subscriber churn and given that tenants prefer not to be locked in to one service or service provider. For example, to remain competitive, some property owners may provide access to multiple Internet Service Providers (ISP).
One of the key problems with provisioning high-speed data services to large rental properties is how to manage the numerous telecom and data services that tenants need. For example, such services may include Plain Old Telephone System (POTS), T1, Asynchronous Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) and Synchronous Digital Subscriber Line (SDSL). Typically, these services originate from more than one service provider, such as the incumbent local exchange carrier (ILEC), competitive local exchange carriers (CLEC) or ISPs. A problem arises in managing the physical copper wiring connections between a myriad of data/voice services and the tenants"" premises. The problem is compounded by the fact that tenants move, terminate service, or migrate to newer services or providers.
The physical management problem described above is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of tenant telecommunication units, such as computer systems 102 and 104 and telephone stations 106 and 108, are connected to the appropriate telecommunication network equipment via Main Distribution Frame (MDF) 110. For example, computer systems 102 and 104 may be connected using a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) protocol, while telephone stations 106 and 108 may be connected as standard analog telephones. Computer system 102 may be connected using Symmetrical DSL (SDSL), which is a capable of supporting voice and data over IP via a 2-wire line. SDSL is attractive because of its relatively low installation cost and its ability to handle multiple voice channels along with data over 2-wire lines. Computer system 104 may be connected using Asymmetrical DSL (ADSL), which requires a POTS splitter 112 in order to support both data and analog voice over the same 2-wire line. MDF 110 connects the incoming lines from the tenant telecommunications system to the appropriate service provider equipment, which typically are multi-service access platforms (MSAP) that can support a plurality of telecommunications services. In the example shown in FIG. 1, a CLEC operating MSAP 114 connects computer system 102 to a digital service, an ILEC operating MSAP 116 connects telephone station 106 to a POTS service and an ISP operating MSAP 118 connects computer system 104 to a digital service and telephone station 108 to a POTS service.
If a tenant moves, terminates service, or migrates to newer services or providers, the physical wiring in MDG 110 must be reconnected to accommodate the changes. This physical reconnection is expensive and often cannot be performed in a timely fashion. While a property manager can limit the choices offered to the tenant, market pressures dictate that a wider range of choices be offered to tenants. The cost and time to manage these physical connections becomes a significant factor. A need arises for a technique by which the physical connections may be managed and reconfigured that provides improved cost and timeliness.
The present invention is a system and method for managing, switching, and reconfiguring physical connections of telecommunications services that provides improved cost and timeliness. A method, according to the present invention, comprises the steps of: providing telecommunications service for telecommunications equipment of a first subscriber via a cross-connect switch connected to a telecommunications network, the telecommunications equipment of the first subscriber connected to a first telecommunications service; receiving, at a network operations center connected to the cross connect switch, an indication that the first subscriber has terminated or changed service, the cross-connect switch implemented between a central office and a subscriber location; in response to receiving, at the network operations center, an indication that the first subscriber has changed service, transmitting a command to the cross connect switch to switch the connection of the telecommunications equipment of first subscriber from the first service to a second service; and in response to receiving the command at the cross-connect switch, switching the connection of the telecommunications equipment of first subscriber from the first telecommunications service to a second telecommunications service.
The cross-connect switch may be implemented as a pole mounted facility or as a curb-side facility. The method may further comprise the step of replacing a patch panel with the cross-connect switch. The step of replacing the patch panel with the cross-connect switch may comprise the step of pre-connecting the cross-connect switch initially to match connections within the patch panel. The step of pre-connecting the cross-connect switch initially to match connections within the patch panel may comprise the steps of accessing a service database at the central office to obtain a configuration of the patch panel for replacement, and commanding the cross-connect switch to reproduce the connections of the patch panel as defined in the service database. The step of replacing the patch panel with the cross-connect switch may further comprises the steps of wiring the cross-connect switch in parallel with the patch panel, verifying the connections using test routines, and disconnecting the patch panel.
The method may further comprise the steps of: in response to receiving, at the network operations center, an indication that the first subscriber has terminated service, transmitting a command to the cross connect switch to switch out the connection of the telecommunications equipment of first subscriber from the first service; and in response to receiving the command at the cross-connect switch, switching out the connection of the telecommunications equipment of first subscriber from the first service.
The method may further comprise the steps of: receiving, at the network operations center, an indication that a second subscriber has initiated service; in response to receiving the indication at the network operations center, transmitting a command to the cross connect switch to connect data processing equipment of the second subscriber to a telecommunication service; and in response to receiving the command at the cross-connect switch, connecting the data processing equipment of second subscriber to the telecommunication service.
The telecommunications equipment of the first subscriber may be located in a multiple dwelling unit or multiple tenant unit. The cross connect switch may be connected to a plurality of telecommunications equipment located in the multiple dwelling unit or multiple tenant unit.